cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg 009 (Asahi Sonorama Drama Albums, 1965-1968)
Through 1965 to 1968, the company Asahi Sonorama produced four ''Cyborg 009 ''vinyl records containing stories that were set to short comics illustrated by Shotaro Ishinomori. The first drama is notable for containing a different voice cast than what would be used for the eventual animated adaptations, as well as 007 being depicted as an adult. The first album also contained an early "Cyborg 009" theme song that quickly would be replaced by the better-known theme used in the films. The second and third albums used the cast from the films, as well as incorporating the change of 007's age. The fourth album utilized the cast of the 1968 series, other than the actors that had already carried over. "Volcanic Island Shock Tactics" (1965) The 00 cyborg team must destroy a Black Ghost base. Voice Cast *009: Sachiko Chijimatsu http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15747646 NicoVideo recording of "Volcanic Island Shock Tactics" with cast list. http://web2.nazca.co.jp/0107hop/note09/note09-04/note09-04.html "Volcanic Island Shock Tactics" scans and information. *003: Hiroko Natsuki *006: Yuki Mizuhara *007: Hiroshi Tsuji 004 has a brief line in the comic, which is not voiced in the drama, with 006 remarking on the situation around them instead. 005 and 001 are briefly vocalized, through respective grunts and baby noises. The plot appears to have some elements from "Vietnam", with the Cyborg Men and the interior of the Black Ghost base resembling the one seen in the arc. But, it also has some elements lifted from "Mythos", with the exterior of the base resembling the one for Dr. Gaia, and the plot taking place on a volcanic island. "Destroy the Ghost Island!" (1966) Released: 8/1/1966. Loose adaptation of "Birth", following the plot of the 1966 film adaptation: Joe Shimamura awakens as Cyborg 009, and must escape the Black Ghost organization with his new teammates and Dr. Gilmore. Voice Cast *009: Hiroyuki Ota *001: Kyoko Toriyama *006: Arihiro Fujimura *007: Machiko Soga *008: Kenji Utsumi *Dr. Gilmore: Joji Yanami *Beagle: Kiyoshi Kawakubo *Black Ghost Boss: Masato Yamauchi *Narrator: Ryo Ishihara "Monster Wars" (1966) Released: 12/23/1966 A short manga tie-in to the in-production film, which would be released on March 19th, 1967. It seems to be based off an earlier script treatment, where a character resembling Van Vogt is seen as one of the villains. Voice Cast *009: Hiroyuki Ota *006: Arihiro Fujimura *007: Machiko Soga *Helena: Etsuko Ichihara "Confrontation of Antarctica" (1968) An adaptation of the "Aurora Strategy" story that was serialized in Separate Shonen King. This version follows closely to the 1968 TV adaptation, aside from the "Dr. Kozumi" character being illustrated as the existing one from the manga (while in the TV series, the "Dr. Kozumi" name had been assigned to the character known as "Dr. Dolphin" in the manga). Voice Cast *009: Katsuji Mori (credited as "Setsuya Tanaka") *007: Machiko Soga Notes *In spite of the changes to the character designs that were made for the 1960s films and the 1968 television series, Shotaro Ishinomori continued to depict the characters as they appeared in the manga, save for 007 being a child in "Destroy the Ghost Island!" through "Confrontation of Antarctica", to reflect the change made for that media. *The comics included with the albums have since been reprinted in the Shotaro World editions of the manga, along with the recent color reprints by Fukkan. *Though she did not reprise 009 for the animated films and the following albums after "Volcanic Island Shock Tactics", Sachiko Chijimatsu would eventually be involved in Cyborg 009 productions again, this time as 001 in 1979's Kirin radio drama and the subsequent TV series. *As 009's age was not yet set, Chijimatsu's take on the character may give off a much younger, somewhat childish impression than the low tenor, young male voice that was settled upon for all future castings. References External Links *A video and audio recording of "Volcanic Island Shock Tactics", showcasing the art Category:Media